


Together From Tentacles

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Object Insertion, Post tentacle rape that is only talked about, Side Effects, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy and Rhys have just escaped the grips of a monster from R&D. Safely in Rhys' home, they begin experience an after effect.





	Together From Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on tumblr.

Rhys gripped Handsome Jack’s doppelganger’s hand tight, steering their aching and trembling bodies down the halls of Hyperion apartments. They hobbled at best, but it had seemed like they’d gotten away without being seen by scientists or guards or the monster chasing them. They’d gotten lucky that those scientists had distracted the creature, allowing them to escape.

“Should we really be running away?” The man asked.

“I’m not about to be poked and prodded again!”

He was quiet. “Good point.”

Rhys skidded to a halt in front of his apartment and opened it, pulling the other man inside and locking the door. Rhys leaned against it for a moment, listening. When he heard nothing, he let himself fall with loud huff on his couch, the doppelganger following. Both men winced at impact.

“Shit!” Rhys hissed, just as the man landed next to Rhys.

“Fuck!” He spat, arching his ass up and rubbing it.

Rhys breathed for a moment before he began to laugh. He tried to cover his mouth, but tears spilled down his cheeks. The man glared at him for a moment before the laughter became infectious. The man laughed until he was crying too.

“I’m Rhys!” Rhys gasped.

“Timothy!” The man wheezed.

They laughed loudly, falling on each other’s shoulders. Rhys knew it was just a coping mechanism for all they’d been through, but he didn't care. They’d both had the unfortunate luck to be in the same place while a monster spewing with tentacles had gotten ahold of them. They’d been grabbed, their clothes torn, and fucked silly until scientists and guards had started shooting at it. Rhys had grabbed Timothy and had pulled him away, escaping back to his home.

Now, they laughed loudly, their bodies equally sore and used. It took them a while to calm down, their sides aching. Rhys rested his head on the couch. “What the hell was it anyway?”

“It was a project R&D were working on, but it got loose. I was sent to help.” Timothy grunted. “Much good I did.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Rhys said, tapping his knee lightly. “I was there trying to do the finishing touches on a program I designed, but I never got there. What happened to us was traumatic, even if it was amazingly great sex, we need to cut ourselves some slack.”

Timothy huffed thoughtfully. “It was great sex.” He eyed Rhys. “And if you don’t mind me saying, you looked really hot.”

The words ignited Rhys. He could feel it pooling in his dick. He moaned. “Don’t go saying that, I’ll remember how _you_ looked.”

Timothy turned to Rhys, having him on the couch. “I can’t help it, I feel like I’m on fire. Do you-”

“Yes… Do you think there’s some residual effects?”

“Probably.”

They stared at each other quietly. “I loved how it pinned you on all fours,” Rhys whispered.

“I loved how it fucked your mouth,” Timothy replied.

Rhys leaned in close. “Do you think I could-”

“Absolutely.”

They brought their lips together, tangling their arms around each other. They kissed and kissed, their tongues twisting around, tasting the other. They moaned, their breath hot and needy.

“I think we’re only like this cause of that monster,” Rhys huffed between kisses.

“We are,” Timothy said. “Do you wanna stop?”

“No!”

“Neither do I!”

“Wait, stop!” Rhys gasped.

“Seriously?” Tim sighed, frowning at Rhys. He looked at the bulges in their stolen lab pants.

“C’mon! I wanna try something!” He tugged Timothy to the back of the apartment and into Rhys’ bedroom. He let go of Tim’s hand and disappeared into his walk in closet. He reappeared holding a contraption that had Timothy’s eyes widening.

“Holy shit, is that a fuck machine?” Timothy went over to it as Rhys set it down.

“Yep! Built it myself, it has lots of settings and it has a remote!” Rhys handed it to Tim. Tim turned it on and the heard it whir to life.

“Wanna try it?” Rhys asked, excited.

Tim eyed it. “I bet you’re a crack programmer, but I’ve never tried anything like this before…”

“Oh! I’ll do it then and you can watch!” Rhys giggled, sure he were drunk on happiness. He found some lube and slathered it onto the glittering dildo. He stripped naked and knelt on his soft, fuzzy rug. He crawled backwards, reaching behind him to ease the dildo inside. Rhys whined, remembering just how sore he already was, but it felt _so_ good that he couldn’t stop himself. He moaned loudly. “ _Tim_! Ooh, it feels so good! Mmm, pick a setting!”

Timothy knelt down in front of Rhys and pressed a button. The machine thrust forward slowly into Rhys. Rhys mewled, his fingers digging into thick rug. He looked up at Tim, his mouth open, panting heavily. It fucked him slowly, gently.

Timothy slid his pants off, exposing his hard, naked cock. He sidled up to Rhys.

“Oh, yes! Tim,” he moaned, opening his aching mouth wide.

Timothy pushed his cock in, his head falling back as he jammed his dick all the way to the back. Rhys moaned loudly, sucking it as Timothy pulled in and out with the rhythm of the machine. “I loved this,” Timothy said, his fingers pulling at Rhys’ hair. “Watching your mouth get so full, it was so hot.” Timothy pulled Rhys by his hair further onto his dick. Rhys moaned as he gagged. Timothy swore, pulling away just a little. “You okay, baby?”

Rhys flicked his tongue over Tim’s tip, giving his answer.

Timothy smiled. “You liked being so full, didn’t you? You liked getting fucked from both ends.”

Rhys moaned and sucked Tim’s cock heartily.

Timothy laughed, smoothing his hand through Rhys’ hair as he pushed a button on the remote. The dildo sped up and Rhys arched his ass further onto it, taking a long slurp from Timothy’s cock. Timothy resumed fucking Rhys’ mouth, moving faster, matching the machine.

Rhys, his vision obscured, felt around him, searching for something. He wanted Timothy to feel full too. His hands found an old beer bottle under his bed. Timothy noticed, pulling away to give Rhys better movement. He panted and moaned loudly as he poured lube onto the neck.

“What-” Tim tried to ask.

“Fuck me,” Rhys order. “Go back to fucking me.” He opened his mouth and received Timothy’s cock. Tim resumed his rhythm, his eyes widening when Rhys positioned it behind him.

“Rhys, you’re not-” Timothy let out a loud moan as Rhys pressed it into Timothy’s ass. Rhys let Tim use his own momentum of fucking him to fuck the bottle. Timothy panted, his fingers fisting Rhys’ hair. He fumbled for the remote and pushed a button. The intensity of the dildo pumping into Rhys’ ass was insane. Rhys screamed into Timothy’s cock as Tim fucked him just as hard and fast, his ass moving over the bottle just as hard.

Rhys came with a muffled shout, twitching and spewing onto the rug. Timothy followed shortly after, squirting in Rhys’ mouth. Rhys lapped it up hungrily, moaning with each swallow and swipe of the tongue. He popped the bottle out of Tim’s ass while Tim turned the machine off. Rhys slid off of it and crawled onto Tim, kissing him and straddling his hips.

Timothy lay on his back, his hands kneading Rhys’ thighs. “I think I might be in love with you, Rhys.”

Rhys kissed him, giggling. “That’s okay, I’m in love with you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
